


Goddamn Faries

by alexanderfightwood



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Riding, Seelie Court, Seelie Magic, Top!Magnus, bottom!alec, memory manipulation, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderfightwood/pseuds/alexanderfightwood
Summary: Prompt: Magnus thinks he cheated on Alec and while it never happened Magnus feeling guilty breaks up with Alec thinking it’s not fair to be with someone like Alec while he acted so poorly. The Seelies (guilty of all this) watch everything unfold and are very entertained. Magnus then finds out because of flash backs coming and going and then goes back to Alec to talk it out - do some loving - and just be together and fluffy.





	Goddamn Faries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxxmctnxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxmctnxxx/gifts).



> So, this is a prompt fill, submitted to my tumblr. I hope you all like it. Betaed by: [wonderdaysoflunacy](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/).

How did this happen? Everything had been so perfect between Magnus and Alec. They’d been together for almost a year, it was actually coming up to their anniversary; and, Magnus had cheated? The warlock felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t even remember why he’d done it, or much of the night if he was being completely honest. Maybe he’d gotten scared? He was in a real serious relationship again, something he’d sworn not to let happen after Camille. He went out and got drunk, and slept with some random girl because he was afraid? It didn’t sound right, but it was the only thing that made sense.

Magnus couldn’t believe he’d done this. Magnus had never cheated on anyone. In all his four hundred plus years he had never once broken his partner’s trust in such a way. With all the heartbreak Camille had put him through, he didn’t think it was possible to do the same to someone else. He didn’t care how much alcohol he’d had, he thought his morals were stronger than that, his ideals. Yet, somehow he’d went and done the very thing he’d condemned so many others for.

He really was a monster. He’d thought so for so long, and Alec had been able to convince him he wasn’t, only for Magnus to prove himself right in the end. He’d always known he didn’t deserve the nephilim, but now it was too clear to deny. Alexander deserved so much better than a scared old warlock. He deserved someone who wouldn’t be so reckless with his heart.

Alec had sacrificed so much for him, and this was how he repaid him? No.

He needed to be honest, he needed to tell Alec. They couldn’t be together, not when Magnus had done something so horrible. Alec should go and be with someone that would treat him right, that deserved his love.

So, when Alec arrived home that day Magnus was waiting for him.

“Hey,” the shadowhunter greeted with a smile, placing his arrow in it’s usual spot by the door.

“Hey,” Magnus said weakly, accepting the hello kiss but not kissing back. “I need to talk to you.”

“Careful Magnus, talk like that and I might get worried,” Alec teased. When Magnus didn’t respond right away he saw Alec’s smile falter. “Magnus?”

“We need to break up,” he said, not willing to beat around the bush, knowing it would only make it harder to be honest.

“What?” Alec’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “Why?”

“Because,” Magnus felt the lump in his throat, and pushed himself to continue. “I cheated on you.”

“What?” Alec actually took a step back, shaking his head.

Magnus wouldn’t cheat on him. He knew of Magnus’ history with cheating, he knew how much of a sore spot it was due to Camille. Magnus would never do that. It didn’t make sense. What had Alec done? To drive Magnus to cheat, it must have been bad.

“Why?” he couldn’t help but force out, his voice small.

“I-I don’t know,” the warlock admitted.

“You don’t know?” Alec’s hurt eyes landed on Magnus, anger beginning to grow in the pit of his stomach. “You cheated on me, and you don’t even have a reason?”

“I’m so sorry, Alexander,” Magnus assured him. “Please, believe me.”

The fire in his stomach dulled a bit as he looked at the man he loved. Alec could see it in his eyes, how destroyed he was over what he’d done. He really was sorry. Alec sighed, letting his anger slip away, nodding.

“I do,” he sighed. “We’ll fix this,” he insisted, making a move back towards the warlock, but Magnus stepped away.

“No,” Magnus said, raising his head to hold Alec’s gaze.

“Excuse me?” Alec raised his eyebrows.

“I am sorry, and I do love you, but we can’t stay together. I cheated on you, and I can’t even tell you why. You can’t trust me, and what’s worse? I can’t even trust me. I’m sorry, Alexander, but we’re over. I’ll be out all day tomorrow,” he decided. “Feel free to get your things at your leisure.”

“Magnus, please,” Alec tried.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus whispered, turning away from the shadowhunter.

Alec’s bottom lip quivered, and with a sigh of frustration he turned, grabbing his bow and leaving the loft. Even though the door closed quietly, it felt deafening to the warlock.

 

* * *

 

“Your Majesty,” Leo, one of the fae bowed as he served the drink she’d requested.

The queen was on her throne, guards stood at every entrance. She had a stone that resembled a large punch bowl, a deep light blue water inside. However, through it she could watch others. She’d been angry with the High Warlock ever since he admitted that trusting her had been unwise. She had promised no harm would come to his warlocks, and she hadn’t lied. Yet, he was willing to speak against her, to encourage the Nephilim’s insane and controlling ways. Her people were now being oppressed, and while he may not be to blame, he had played a role.

So, she may have had one of her people slip him the warlock a little something to not only mess with him, but also the nephilim he kept so close. Why should she allow them to be happy when the Clave was currently dismantling her rules piece by piece. The first chance she had to strike at them, she’d take.

As she watched the young shadowhunter leave the warlock’s home she leaned back, sipping at her drink, satisfied. This lasted only a second. That game was over and she was bored, again. Time to find something else to focus on.

 

* * *

 

Alec was in ruins. Not only was Magnus his first relationship, his first love, he was Alec’s first everything. Alec thought they were going to be together forever. Yes, they’d only been together for a short while, but they had something so special, so intense, he couldn’t imagine ever loving another. He still couldn’t. Despite Magnus cheating on him, Alec still loved him.

Alec threw himself into his duties as Head of the New York Institute. He was running out of paperwork, which for any Head was unheard of, he was eating practically a meal a day, and sleeping about three hours a night… every other night. Jace was feeling exhausted from Alec’s exhaustion alone. Both him, Clary, and Izzy were worried sick. Clary had gone to try and talk to Magnus, figure out what had gone down exactly because Alec had only said that Magnus cheated and they ended it.

Yet, Magnus wouldn’t speak with her about it. He rarely spoke to any of them, actually. Alec constantly making it clear if they needed warlock assistance that they get it from someone else. He couldn’t bear the idea of facing Magnus. However, the monthly Downworlder Cabinet meeting did eventually come around. It was exactly three weeks after their breakup. Alec tried to think of reasons to cancel, but he knew it was important. He couldn’t risk something actually going wrong within the downworld simply because he couldn’t face his ex.

Magnus didn’t show.

 

* * *

 

Alec spent the entire meeting with his heart in his stomach, trying not to feel so utterly empty. Magnus wouldn’t see him either? Even for something so important as his people? Alec knew how seriously Magnus took his position. Alec was really having trouble believing that he hadn’t done something to force Magnus to cheat.

Two weeks later they needed to summon a very specific demon. It wasn’t a greater demon, but it wasn’t just some run of the mill demon either. They needed a warlock they could trust. Catarina was busy at the hospital, and kept reminding them she did not like to involve herself in shadowhunter dealings. Magnus was their only option. Alec sent Izzy to retrieve him, refusing to go himself.

When a portal opened in the Institute’s courtyard the summoning circle was already set up and Alec, Jace, and Clary were already positioned. Magnus and Izzy placed themselves around the circle. Their eyes never met, not once, and not a single word was uttered between them.

* * *

 

The next cabinet meeting rolled around and Magnus actually did show up. They all sat down and began discussions. It seemed Raphael was having a problem with some unfair treatment of his clan, so Alec promised to look into it, fix it, and report any new developments to him. Luke informed him that another werewolf pack was going to be passing through, and that he’d keep an eye on it, but there shouldn’t be any trouble. As the seelies had betrayed them, they were no longer part of the cabinet. When Alec asked if Magnus had anything to bring up, he was surprised when the warlock said yes.

“A warlock, Donatello, he’s gone missing,” Magnus informed Alec. “We have reason to believe it was the Fae.”

“What evidence do you have?” Alec questioned.

Regardless of the fairies being untrustworthy, they could not accuse them of a crime with no proof. Tensions were already far too high.

“Don may have played one too many tricks on the Fae,” Magnus allowed.

“Magnus, I’m sorry but this seems like a personal problem. With how tense things are between the shadowhunters and fair folk, it’s not a good idea to get involved. He should have known better than to be playing pranks on the fae.” Alec said, his tone apologetic.

“They kidnapped him, Alec,” Magnus said firmly.

“These jokes he played, did anyone get hurt?” Alec demanded.

“Not fatally,” Magnus said seriously.

“I’m sorry, Magnus. You know the Fae operate under an eye for an eye law. It’s their right. We can’t go down there demanding the release of a prisoner who has wronged them,” Alec didn’t want to fight with Magnus, but the laws were clear, and Alec knew what he was and was not allowed to do.

“You’re serious?” Magnus questioned. “Fine,” he stood when Alec said nothing. “I’ll go retrieve him myself.”

“Magnus, don’t be stupid,” Alec also stood, grabbing his arm. “The fair folk have a grudge against you. It’s too dangerous.”

Magnus shoved Alec’s hand off him, summoned a portal and left without another word.

 

* * *

 

“Magnus Bane,” the queen sing-songed once the warlock stood in front of her. “Of all people to request an audience with me, you may be the stupidest.”

“I’ve come here to request the safe return of Donatello Wick,” he said simply.

“You think I would give anything to you? You condemned me and my people to the Clave, you deserve nothing from me, except perhaps death,” the queen stood, her knights moving to flank her.

One of the knights caught Magnus’ eye though. He knew him, somehow. While Magnus had met quite a few fae in his time, this one was really standing out for some reason.

“That won’t be necessary,” called a new voice.

Alexander, Magnus mind supported as he turned to watch the new arrival, his outward expression struggling to remain unaffected.

“Alexander Lightwood,” the queen’s tight voice greeted him.

“Your majesty. You have already forced the fair folk into submission, are you really willing to commit more crimes against the Clave? Kidnapping, torture, and now murder?” Alec questioned calmly.

“The warlock we are holding wronged us, the Clave allows our laws as they stand, or has that changed,” she was clearly working to not lash out.

“No, they have not,” Alec assured. “Yet,” the Clave was working on changing a few things as it was. “However, you will be releasing Donatello Wick into my custody, the custody of the Head of the New York Institute, am I understood?”

“Dante,” the queen finally spoke, the knight Magnus had noticed earlier stepped up.

_“My name’s Dante.”  Magnus mind was suddenly assaulted by a memory._

_“Magnus,” the warlock said kindly, wondering what a seelie was doing in a werewolf dominated bar._

_“I know who you are,” the seelie insisted._

The two had talked for a good twenty minutes, however, after downing the last of his drink, which had been his first of the evening, Magnus’ memories got blurry. It was like he was looking at it through faded and chopped film. The seelie had someone return him to his own house, and… the seelie had played with his memories.

Magnus stared after the seelie as he went to go retrieve Donatello. When had this happened? Magnus tried to rake through his memories of the Hunter’s Moon, when had this forgotten time come about? Then it hit him. It was that night! The very one Magnus had believed himself to cheat on Alec. He hadn’t done it at all. The queen had been angry with him, and that had been her way of showing it.

His back straightened as a weak Donatello was shoved toward Alexander, who took him gently.

“The three of us will be leaving now,” Alec said firmly.

“Good day,” the queen didn’t even attempt to smile.

Magnus made his way to the entrance of the throne room before turning back to the queen.

“An eye for an eye, your majesty?” he asked casually.

“That is our law,” she growled.

“Good,” he threw out his hand and magic shot from his hand straight into Dante.

“Magnus!” Alec hissed, he had not come here to start a war.

“Clever warlock,” the queen was grinning, though.

“Good day,” Magnus repeated his own words and stalked out, Alec and Donatello following behind.

 

* * *

 

Once the three were back in their world Alec assured Donatello he had no plans on holding him anywhere, just that he had to promise to leave the seelies alone. If he didn’t honor that promise Alec would not be there to help him the next time. Magnus summoned a portal home for the weak warlock, saying he was going to go with him and make sure he got home alright.

“Alexander,” he called, the shadowhunter was already leaving to make his way back to the institute. “Go to my loft,” he instructed. “It’s important. I’ll be there shortly.”

He stepped through the portal before Alec could reply, praying the shadowhunter would listen.

 

* * *

 

When Magnus stepped through a portal to his loft Alec was waiting for him, by the door. The younger clearly thought this was going to be a short chat, god Magnus hoped not.

“It seems I was mistaken,” Magnus said as way of greeting the other.

“I told you not to go down there,” Alec muttered.

“No,” Magnus laughed. “Not about the seelies,” he moved over so he was standing in front of Alec. “I never cheated on you.”

Alec couldn’t remember how to speak. Magnus hadn’t cheated on him? But, that didn’t make any sense. Why lie? Did Alec do something so bad Magnus just needed an excuse to call it off?

“It was the seelies. One of them messed with my memories,” he explained. “I think it was her version of payback for me bad mouthing her when the Clave questioned me,” he took Alec’s hand in his own. “Alexander, I’m so sorry. I should have known something was off.”

Alec used the hand Magnus was golding to pull the other man against him without a word, capturing Magnus’ lips in a bruising kiss. He didn’t bother being gentle or wasting time, immediately depending the kiss, craving the taste of the other.

“Two months,” he gasped against Magnus’ lips. “We’ve been broken up for two months because of her,” Alec pulled away enough to start pulling off his jacket. “I’m gonna kill her.” Alec insisted. “After I fuck you, I’m gonna fuck you and then I’m gonna kill her.”

Magnus felt his cock twitch at the words alone. An angry Alec was always a hot one in the warlock’s book. He rid himself of his own shirt, moving towards the bedroom.

“No way,” he grabbed Magnus, turned him and shoved him onto the couch. “Two months, Magnus. We’re doing this right here, right now.”

“Whatever you say,” Magnus breathed as he stared up at the glorious warrior above him.

“Get rid of our clothes,” he demanded as he pulled out his stele.

Magnus snapped his fingers and his clothes appeared crumbled on the floor next to him. He activated both his stamina and flexibility rune before dropping the stele onto his crumpled clothes.

Alec climbed between Magnus’ spread legs, noticing the couch seemed to have a few more inches on it than normal, probably Magnus’ doing for optimum comfort. He leaned down and took Magnus cock into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck Alexander!” Magnus moaned.

He usually got over a break up with some drinking and meaningless sex, but he hadn’t been with anyone since he and Alec broke up. God how he’d missed his shadowhunter.

Alec slowly worked his way down Magnus’ thick length, using his tongue to smooth the way. One of the older’s hand buried itself in Alec’s dark hair. Alec stopped when he got close to Magnus’ base, swallowing around him carefully so he wouldn’t gag.

Magnus moaned, tugging Alec’s hair lightly.

Alec pulled back up, twirling his tongue around the head of Magnus’ cock while catching his breath through his nose. He pulled off and looked up at his lover. “If you’re going to play with my hair, then pull it.” Alec ordered. “I’m not gonna break.”

“Fuck,” Magnus groaned, nodding before Alec took his cock back into his mouth beginning to bob his head.

Magnus fisted Alec’s hair harsher and pulled, causing Alec’s to moan around his cock. It felt so good. Magnus pulled his hair again, getting the same reaction. Alec relaxed his throat so he could take Magnus’ entire length, burying his nose in the trimmed hairs at the base of Magnus’ cock. He held his breath so he wouldn’t sputter, holding Magnus cock for as long as he could before pulling back for some air. He held Magnus with his hand while he sucked hard on the tip, his tongue teasing the slit. He took more of Magnus again, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head.

Magnus was a moaning mess, thrusting up into Alec’s mouth, just enough not to choke him.

Alec slid back down until Magnus was fully in his mouth, swallowing around him, which caused him to gag and tears to form, but he kept his head there, pushing through it.

“Fuck,” Magnus pulled his hair roughly. “I’m close.”

When Alec heard that he pulled off, causing a broken whine to come from his boyfriend.

“Lube,” Alec demanded, holding out his hand and Magnus waved his hand so a bottle appeared there.

Alec leaned back so his legs were spread over Magnus’ own and his head was resting against the opposite arm rest. He slicked up three fingers, moving back and pushing one inside himself without any teasing. He needed Magnus inside him as soon as possible.

As Alec shoved one finger inside himself Magnus took his spit slick cock onto his own hand, gripping the base to stop himself from cumming. Alec fucked himself roughly with the first finger, before sliding the second in and groaning at the harsh stretch. It hurt, but he started thrusting the fingers anyway, opening himself roughly. The pain eased up a bit and he started scissoring himself.

Alec crooked the fingers inside himself, moaning loudly when he found his prostate.

“By the angel!” he moaned.

He rubbed at his prostate once more before pulling his fingers back to add the third finger.

“You’re so beautiful,” Magnus moaned, slowly stroking his rock hard cock.

Alec fucked himself with his fingers for another minute before pulling them out. Magnus went to move, but Alec used his shadowhunter speed to push him back and straddle him.

“I don’t think so,” he smiled, “I’m on top tonight.”

Alec took Magnus’ cock into his hand, lifted himself and slide down onto it in one fluid motion. Magnus cried out as Alec forced himself to take all of Magnus, his ass meeting the warlock’s hips.

Alec had only ridden Magnus a few times. He was more submissive, and preferred for Magnus to have the control on most nights. He did love how deep he could get Magnus in this position though.

He leaned down to kiss Magnus, the warlock immediately opening his mouth to invite Alec. As they kissed he slowly started to move, bouncing just a bit on Magnus’ cock. Once he started to go higher he pulled back for a better angle, Magnus reaching up with ringed fingers to rub at his nipples.

“That’s it, baby,” the older encouraged. “Ride my cock. Yeah, so good for me,” Alec was rocking up into Alec as he bounced on his cock.

“Magnus, fuck, live for your big cock,” he moaned.

“Yeah, oh fuck, that’s it, fuck yourself on my cock, baby,” Magnus groaned, leaning his head back as he continued to play with Alec’s nipples.

“Oh, I’ve missed your cock so much,” Alec admitted, fucking himself a bit harder. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve touched myself, fingering myself and imagined it was your cock inside me. Fucking me so hard, baby.”

Magnus moved his hands to Alec’s ass, holding him still so he could fuck up into Alec.

“Oh yeah, just like that, Magnus!” Alec cried out, “Fuck me, Magnus, fuck me.”

Magnus trusted a few more times before shifting so he could pick Alec up, warlock strength making it easy. He stood from the couch, pushing Alec into the nearest wall, which thanks to recent redecorating was only a foot away.

Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus’ back while Magnus slid one up Alec’s back to protect his back from the wall. Magnus started thrusting roughly into Alec, leaning down to suck and bite at his neck.

“Fuck! Magnus, yes,” he moaned, the new angel causing Magnus to slam into his prostate over and over again. “Fuck me harder,” Alec begged, and the warlock complied.

“Oh, Angel,” Magnus breathed into Alec’s hot skin, “I’m so close.”

“Me too,” Alec moaned, Magnus speeding up his thrusts just a bit causing Alec to cry out, his cum shooting all over both of their chests.

“Oh god!” Magnus moaned as Alec clenched around him. His thrusts lost rhythm and he bit into Alec’s shoulder as he came deep inside his lover. Alec went limp in Magnus arms as he panted, Magnus slumping into Alec, his weight the only thing holding the archer up as they both enjoyed the aftershocks of their orgasms.

Once Magnus had enough brain power back he waved his hand and they were in bed, under the covers, stomachs and chest clean of cum. Magnus’ soft cock slipped from Alec’s ass, and the shadowhunter whined, curling into his chest.

“I love you, Alexander,” he kissed his mop of black hair.

“I love you too,” he whispered, “I’m still gonna kill her,” he added with a yawn.

“I’m know, angel,” he humored him. “Go to sleep now.”

Alec made an agreeable sound and cuddled into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


End file.
